Typical security analysis approaches rely heavily on structured messaging and manual processes that struggle to keep up with a changing threat landscape. The sooner an analyst understands the scope of a potential threat and/or incident, the more effective a given response can be. In today's threat environment it is clear that working collaboratively with peers in the security industry provides a stronger knowledge and defense against adversaries. In this context, “crowdsourcing,” a relatively recent addition to the technology lexicon, refers to collaborative efforts of a community to solve common problems or address common issues. In the world of data security analytics, crowdsourcing can have significant advantages. However, concerns regarding revealing sensitive corporate information in such collaborative environments often preclude participation in such collaborative efforts.